The present invention relates to a tractor provided with a clutch case, a transmission case at the back of this clutch case and left and right steps attached to these cases.
A conventional tractor of this kind has not been provided with a cover for protecting the feet of the tractor operator. Such conventional tractor has therefore involved a risk in that, in case the tractor is turned over, the foot of the tractor operator might be caught between the outside end of the step and the ground.
Furthermore, such conventional tractor has a defect that, when the tractor travels on a muddy ground, the operator's feet are splashed with mud.